


soul

by saintoftears



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintoftears/pseuds/saintoftears
Summary: t b h i dont care if this is plausible,, this is all self care





	soul

**Author's Note:**

> t b h i dont care if this is plausible,, this is all self care

Fire in her veins, power igniting her soul. It flowed through her like a raging river. It brought a wave of calm, despite the fury of the enemies that surrounded her.

 

She reached into her holsters, and produced two handcannons. She ignited - like explosives met with a match - and everything near her  _ burned. She _ burned. The pistols now in her outstretched hands had caught flame, the bullets within their chambers igniting with the vengeful wrath of her Light - combusting whatever it came in contact with. And with every shot, she had another, and another. And she would keep burning until her Light burned out, or until the enemy was dead; whichever came first.

 

It wasn’t her lucky day. 

 

Her shots kept coming, but the Hive were infinite, and in their own fury they would not let her go so easily. Her vision began to fade, and no longer could her golden guns save her. Quickly she became overrun by thrall, that she could barely fight off as wizards shot at her. In the moments to come, what happened to her would not matter. 

 

What mattered was that the Titan, whom she could see running through the dimly lit Dreadnought, made it back to the Tower safely. 

 

She began to tire, without the Light to renew her as she had burned it out, she could only run on adrenaline for so long. She was making mistakes.  _ They would cost her.  _ A thrall had caught her back just right, and she cried out as she fell, hardly managing a roll to escape the horde and keep them occupied for moments longer. Her foot had caught something though, and she fell. She was just out of reach though, long enough to turn around and face the ocean of evil again.

 

From there, where she lay on the ground, she continued to fight them off, counting down with each bullet that left the chamber with a loud _crack_. She was running out of options,  _ out of time.  _ She could hardly keep her eyes open, only just manage to get more ammunition into her weapon before she was completely crushed by the wave of thrashing arms.

 

And then she could to it no more. When the last shot made its’ way through a thrall, she accepted her inevitable end. 

 

She closed her eyes, focusing on her ragged breathing, rather than the beasts that closed in again now that she had no way to stop them. Pictured her favorite memories as their war cries sounded the air, smiled gently as she remembered things long forgotten as the first set of claws descended upon her. 

 

_ But the pain they would bring never came.  _ Just before they could connect, the air around them sang electric, crackling with energy that she knew much too well. 

 

The Titan, Gamma. He’d come back, despite her explicit orders to get to the Vanguard at any cost. Her sacrifice would be in vain. He would die too. 

 

Her only thoughts as her consciousness faded.  _ Your fault.  _

 

It wasn’t the case. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes this piece is completed


End file.
